


The Sadist and the Demon

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Demon Dirk Strider, Demon Hunters, Demon!dirk, Demons, Demonstuck, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Power Play, Sadism, Seduction, Souls, Teasing, Violence, back alley makeouts, hunter!Caliborn, slight noncon, top Dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn had been hunting Demons for a while, not for the righteousness, but for the thrill of torturing the other species.<br/>He was good at what he did though- so when he encountered a demon far more powerful than any he's encountered before, its safe to say he was out of his league and pissed about it.</p><p>Dirk is a demon, a powerful one, and he doesn't like being hunted, nor does he particularly like hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and on cherubplay, this is officially one of my favorite things to rp at 3 in the morning  
> im dirk, who woulda thunk- this caliborn is liek DAYUM

Dirk knew he didn't have long left before the hunger would start to kick in again. It never took long, and he had already been on Earth for a few days- longer than the normal demon could handle without feeding. He hadn't had a soul in Weeks, and honestly, he was getting goddamn (haha) sick of it. But what choice did he have? He was stuck here until he harvested another soul, and there were hunters about- so he couldnt just stroll out on any street corner and take someone into hell with him. Of course not, nothing was ever that easy anymore. The blonde heaved a sigh and pushed himself off of the brick wall he had been reclining against- heading back down the alley, his orange skateshoes making no noise against the cobble of the ground- the only discernible sound was the slight chink of the keys on his necklace as they dangled from his throat on a silver chain. His orange eyes flickered in the dark and he once more pulled up the sharp sunglasses that he always wore- hiding the glow of his irises from intruding human eyes. Hopefully there'd be a bar nearby so he could just seduce the soul out of someone. Anyone. God was he hungry.

The young hunter kept his eyes on the demon he'd been stalking for quite some time, a small smile on his face forming. It was smug, knowing that he hadn't been spotted yet and even if he had, he wouldn't be questioned. It was mostly because he was kinda young to be a hunter, most of them being from the military or police force. Caliborn became one for a different reason though. It was for the hunt. He was already sadistic as fuck, so when he heard there was a chance to be /praised/ by killing those things, those demons, it was glorious. His whole sector had promoted him each time he killed, everyone listened to his stories of torture. It was a dream come true. He could go on and on, but the teen was snapped out of his thoughts when the demon began walking. Ahh it had begun. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting a few more moments before slugging along, posing as the bad boy teenager.

A normal demon would've been dead by now. Dirk kept on saying to himself in his mind, pushing himself forwards, he didnt need the fatigue he was feeling. But it was there, coupled with the burn in his throat and chest. But it only made the hunt have that much more thrill in it. If he didn't feed soon, he'd probably start fazing. He'd lose his status and ranking- all the position he had gained with his remarkable ability to not fuck up like so many other demons did. Dirk sauntered into a bar on the corner of the alley- thankful that the dingy place was there, downside was the smell of bad brews and age old jerky and musk. Upside was the people. Foolish humans who were all too willing to do anything for someone that looked as great as Dirk did. He could pass for twenty one, easy, and he could also pull the heartstrings of whomever his hungers fell upon- any kink and he could hone in. It was practically an art. -- Dirks focus fell in on a strapping punk who was at the edge of the bar, a drink and a few perfectly placed words as well as a mental coaxing, and the two were hitting off to go somewhere 'private'; the back alley again. The slight blinking of the bars sign cast a shallow light on the two figures who were tangled against the wall. The real human of the two finding it very easy to be compiant to the other touches. Dirk was already closed in, a bright young soul like this was perfect.

Caliborn quietly cursed himself at how fast the demon had gained a victim. He was good, but there was no way he was getting away. The teen had worked way to hard to lose this asshole. Picking up his pace he maneuvered through the alleys until he was so close. His mahogany eyes pierced into the demon before he lunged forward, knife in hand coated with holy water. He slammed into the demon, swinging his knife towards him, trying to score his side. It would catch him off guard, but wouldn't kill him. This bastard deserved a slow painful death.

Dirk may have been tired, but he wasn't stupid, and he never let his guard drop- he whirled around, feeling the sting of the knife slicing his side. He bit back a yell at the searing of the holy water and instead used the stun of his pain to shove the hunter far away from him- letting his inhuman power take hold of the moment. He pushed away his meal, he wouldn't have time to get back to the ecstasy crazed boy now. He had been caught a little of guard, but he was ever vigilant now-he jumped backwards, not turning his back on the hunter while his feet carried him swiftly and immediately out of reach. "what the hell, cant a guy have dinner in peace?"

Caliborn gasped when he was pushed back, tumbling a little before jumping back on his feet. He watched as the demon scurried backwards, making him smirk as he glanced down at his knife, liking the sight of blood on it. He took a few steps closer, chuckling at the comment before rolling his eyes. "Very fucking funny." he retorted. He felt his smile widen at the thought of a challenge, but the raven-haired teen knew that after a while he'd certainly get bored and it would turn into an annoying mess. He had to work fast, scanning the area to find an advantage.

"maybe you do know what you're talking about. " Dirk said, his voice not breaking a cool tenor. "I'm fucking hilarious." He pounds his foot into the ground and he's suddenly right before Caliborn- shoving the other back again with a sharp kick to his stomach. Dirk didn't like being hunted anymore than he liked being a demon, but the difference was- he could make his own change over one of the matters and it wasnt his racial status. He reached out with a long fingered hand, talons growing from his nails as he reached into the abyss in the air- withdrawing a katana. "Let's dance,"

He laughed, biting his lip to keep in a maniacal laugh. Pocketing his knife he reached behind his ratty hoodie, pulling out a pistol loaded with pure metal bullets. Oh the guns he could hide under that baggy hoodie he'd owned for years. His favorite was his semiautomatic but he couldn't be too dramatic tonight. He hummed with amusement as he looked the demon up and down, aiming. "Gladly."

The Demon snorted, the slight glow of orange visible from behind his shades- he cocks the blade of his katana, lucky that he had the reflexes of a demon. He lurches forwards, flashstepping erratically to avoid being hit to easily, throwing a dozen slashes at Caliborn in rapid succession- his speed one of his best weapons. "trying out the guns, kid?' Dirk taunts, confident that he could find some way of making this hunter lose control. That he could find some way to edge into his mind and drive him mad.

"Fuck." he growled, rapid pulling the trigger as he tried to follow his speed. Usless of course but there was always a chance. He scowled at the blur of demon hearing his shit comment. "Who the fuck you calling a kid?" he barked, hating that word. He was no kid. Backing away to get some space between the two he didn't let himself panic. Besides, he was having some fun.

"obviously, the kid that's right in front of me" Dirk purred, his voice deadly and venomous but oh so alluring. It seemed that he moved so fast that he was teleporting- his arm clamped around Caliborns neck and his lips moved beside the others ear. "stop hunting me, before I start hunting you." Dirk hissed- pushing the boy away from him again, once more dashing out of reach, playing a game. He had been deprived of a meal. so he would goddamn get one tonight- one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

His voice made Caliborn involuntarily shiver, body becoming rigid when he was grabbed. Ugh, demons and their seductive ways, hell yeah this demon was going to die slowly. Stumbling forward he growled again. He kept his smile, but it wasn't so much insanely happy as it was insanely pissed. He laughed again. "Sorry, I've had my eye on you for a while now and this is the first challenge I've had in months." he mused. No way was he giving up that easy. He aimed at the douchebag demon once again, shooting before reloading.

Dirk rolled his eyes and fucking deflected Several of Caliborns bullets with his blade- dodging and weaving like some freaky romanticized hottie from the matrix. His voice rolled over the space again. "And I could say I've had my eye on you for the past minute. I'm hungry, and you're a spicy new flavor. I could do with a change of dietary means. Hunters new on the menu" Dirk teased- this time when he slashed at caliborn, he aimed for the boys hands and gun- trying to disarm the pesky thing.

He laughed harder. "Oh? I ruin your meal so you want me instead? You really /are/ fucking hilarious." he played along. "But I'm not some easy little treat that you can score. Not like that idiot. You think I like protecting these little shitweeds?" he asked, hissing when his gun skidded out of his hand. "Fucker." he shouted, searching for his other gun. Forgot it, shit. He grabbed his knife. They needed to be close and personal now.

Dirks laugh rang around Caliborn, impossible to spot his position, he wouldnt get in too close unless he had an opening and the kid was good. "no meal is free, everyone knows that." Dirk purred, the metal if his blade flashing along with a sharp toothed smile for just a moment before he darted forwards and clashed again.

Caliborn jumped back, cursing under his breath. He couldn't kill the bitch if he couldn't find him. He felt a little in over his head, but he knew the success would make up for it big time. Holding the knife more tightly, he couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated and defenseless. He hated that feeling more that anything.

"how long have you been hunting me." Dirks voice demands sharply from behind caliborn- the silk of his blade brushing the back of Caliborns neck. Dirk wanted answers, and though as much as he loved to play, he dind't like being hunted in the slightest. "tell me now"

"Hmm, disappointing you don't know isn't it. I bet you're the kind that never lets his guard down." Caliborn perked up, finding it more useful when he knew the whereabouts of said demon. "It's been a while. Weeks even. I've been waiting for your breaking point I suppose but I guess I was a bit too early. Couldn't risk you leaving just before I had you."

Dirks blade vanished again with a sharp kick to Caliborns back before he was in front of him, at the edge of the alley. "ah but you see you got one thing wrong, I wont break. " He snorts, shaking his head. "I wont break, no matter how hungry I am. I dont think that you get what type of demon i am."

He stumbled forward, glaring at the blonde. "Sorry I didn't study up on huge blonde douchebag demons with stupid anime shades." He growled, lunging forward once again to get another hit. He just needed Dirk a little weaker so he could nail him down to one spot. Fast demons were such a bitch.

Dirk rolled his eyes, and lulled his head to the side- before bringing his blade up with such surprising force that it etched a cut into Caliborns blade. "You should've. Because I'm not going to be an easy catch. Hell, you wont catch me. Many have tried, and more have failed."

"Wouldn't they all have failed since they all tried?" he asked, examining his blade with a glare. "But I'm not giving up." Caliborn he said, face void of any humor despite the smile he kept on it. He was getting really pissed. He either wanted this fucker to just try and kill him or stop fucking around so he could get him. The cat and mouse game was getting old.

"no, many more have failed because i killed them first. " Dirk purrs, gaining an inch with his blade- the metal of Caliborns dagger making a stressed noise at the pressure it was under. "obviously you're not going to give up, but neither am I" Dirk enjoyed his games, but he would break Caliborns resolve or his patience,. Whichever came first.

That's when his smile melted. He wasn't having fun anymore. This wasn't the sadistic killings he'd signed up for when he signed up to be a demon hunter. This was just a fucking chore now. "Really getting on my nerves now." he muttered, nibbling on one of his snakebites.

Dirk shoved his katana down, cleanly slicing Caliborns blade in two- his katana coming down at Caliborns shoulder, cutting him just the slightest bit before he smirked, his face close to Caliborns. " which nerves I wonder." He reached out at the others mind- planting a temptation there, a want, something so forbidden and ungodly- tantalizingly seductive: Dirk.

"Shit." he huffed, hand going to the wound before almost stumbling back at how close the demon had gotten to him. He swallowed hard as he felt his mind being tampered with. He knew what was going on, but despite that he couldn't do shit about it. "Fuck you." he tried to snap out, but it didn't come out as harsh as he wanted it to. God dammit. "Demons always want everyone to want them." he mused, still trying to fight his own mind.

Dirks chuckle resembled molten chocolate, laced with poison of course. He loathed hunters, never understanding him and never easing off. "if that's what you really want me to do" he pushes Caliborn back, not all too gently either. Shoving him against the wall of the alley. He gave his mind another tug. Molding his mind to his will. His face was just inches away from Caliborns. "i can oblige."

His voice made him want to melt, gasping when he was forced against a wall. Caliborn could feel his mind slowly altering as if whatever anger and hate he had for the demon suddenly changed into lust, want. He wanted to hit himself as he practically wanted to beg for Dirk. But he wasn't quite there yet. He bit his lower lip harshly, quickly tasting blood as he tried snapping himself out of the trance he was falling into.

Dirk didnt give an inch in Caliborns mind- encroaching more, the tendrils of his power slowly pulling Caliborn closer to breaking point. "go on, just say the word. I can wait. But my patience does have a price." Dirk breathed- his lips almost brushed Caliborns, and he planted an hand on the wall, the other snaked around Caliborns waist, his nails scratching dangerously at the skin of his back. "one word."

His breath hitched and he shuddered, squirming at Dirk's touch. The hold the demon had over him made him realize just how overpowered he truly was at he very beginning. He should have just tried to murder him the first, and only, chance he got. Still having his lip between his teeth, he still wasn't quite conforming. Fuck, he wanted to push the demon away but his whole body weighed down and he stayed just where he was. "Please." he finally choked out, wanting to claw his eyes out. Fuck, fuck, fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirks laughter spilled for a moment and then his lips were against Caliborns, pioneering a kiss like none other the human couldve had. His power seeped through their lips as Dirk eased Caliborns lower lip out from between the others teeth, sucking on it gently before resuming his kiss. Already feeling the light that was the boys soul flicker- starting to burn towards his reaching tendrils. He pulled Caliborns hips towards him with the hand at his waist, the other hand lacing his fingers into Caliborns dark hair- pulling it slightly to keep his head against the wall. Maintain his dominant position over the kid.

He was completely under Dirk's control, letting out a mewl when their lips finally smashed together in what felt like the most satisfying way. Caliborn could hardly do anything but grasp handfuls of the demon's shirt. It was scary how touches so simple by anyone else could fuck with him in the best/worst way coming from a demon. It was awful feeling his body do exactly what he was trying to fight, but fuck if it didn't feel awesome.

Dirk pushed into the kiss, his tongue intrusive in Caliborns mouth in the best way possible, exploring every ridge before tangling with Caliborns own tongue. It was a dance again, and Dirk was leading their steps. Twirling Caliborn closer and closer to the glow of his soul until Dirk could just reach out and touch it. Taste it in Caliborns mouth. Pulling some away from the boy and adding an amount of pain into the pleasure he was giving. Dirk only pulled back after he had taken that ounce of spirit from the human, leaving the other breathless with bruised lips from the impact of the kiss. A sliver of orange glinted again from behind Dirks shades and his devilish grin reappeared, his tongue flickering over his lips. He wasnt totally decided on how much he wanted this human, or if he wanted to mess with him even more. Tease him until it came crawling back to him. He wanted to taint Caliborn. Age him with his presence and corrupt the hunter until he tasted just right.

Caliborn moaned into Dirk's mouth despite the undertone feeling that came with it. He knew it, he /felt/ the blonde searching for it. For his fiery hot soul, how he caressed and tasted it. Finally he wanted to let out a scream of bloody murder when he felt it break off. Souls were anything but physical, but they were their fucking life forces, their memories. It hurt like a motherfucker. When Dirk pulled away he felt as if he was about to pass out, using his hands to balance himself on the wall. He felt numb for a moment, his mind buzzing as Caliborn tried to recover from literally being mind fucked into enjoying that, and if Dirk wasn't a demon and hadn't taken part of his soul he might have.

Dirk grinned. Fucking smiled like the smuggest motherfucker to have set foot on the earth. He licked his lips again and stepped back, feeling the jolt of energy from the kids soul course through him like an elixir spiked with a dozen energy shots. Fuck, he tasted good. And he could only taste better. Dirk decided then and there that he would do exactly that- he'd tune Caliborn to perfection, and god if he wouldn't enjoy doing so too. It would just take a damn lot of patience and no small amount of self control to not just feast on the soul completely. He wasnt quite so hungry now as he was ravenous for another taste, but the burning need was staunched. Which left Dirk open to some more of his game. He paused, feeling the familiar flush of the soul as it finally melted away into his own hollow existence. "so, Caliborn, eh?"

His head perked up from its low hanging position at his name, having a dazed and slightly confused face. There was still a bit of anger in his eyes but it was glazed over mostly. "Fucker." he muttered weakly under his breath, panting heavily. "You fucking asswipe... Why didn't you finish, huh?" Caliborn asked, becoming more angry. Why go through all that to just break off a little piece. This was suppose to be a killer so why wasn't he dead. He could still feel the ache as if he'd been beaten up beyond repair. Memories, knowledge that he knew was faded, like he was chained to a post and the memories were just hardly out of sight.

Dirk didnt bother to laugh, for once his reaction seemed just as intimidating as his power level really was. His eyes flashed and his voice was low, threatening and at the same time- perfect to the ear. "because I just wanted a taste. " his tone lifted and once more he was warm and impish, the eerie chill from early all but gone behind his shades, hidden in what could not be seen. "you're mine now, and I dont kill what's mine. Like a nice pet, or a robot- I'm going to train you properly, build you to be the best you can be. A show dog, something that everyone will flock for, pay for but never. Ever have." He chuckled. "obviously because i want more."

His jaw clenched as he listened to Dirk's intentions, hands bawling into fists. "How fucking flattering." Caliborn managed to snap out spitefully. He was scared as fuck alright, feeling the blonde's powerful hold on him and knowing how easily he could control him, but he was still Caliborn. He was still someone with most of his soul that burned. He was still an ill tempered teen and he was not going to let a fucking demon try and perfect him into the perfect meal no matter how hot he would do it.

"Caliborn, I think you're a bit confused, aren't you?" Dirk leans forwards again- pressing the heel of his hand into Caliborns shoulder,almost hard enough to bruise as he pressed him back against the wall. "I'm not trying to flatter you, I'm not trying to do anything close." His lips pulled back into another smirk, his sharp teeth glinting. "I've claimed you."

Caliborn scowled at the demon, letting out a frustrated growl. He didn't like the idea of being 'claimed' or 'owned' by shit. He was always his own person even when having a fucking TWIN SISTER. The demon had managed to not only overstep his line of anger, but he completely tore it to shreds. He couldn't speak at how absolutely pissed off he was.

Dirk eased off and stepped back again, looping his thumbs in his belt loops- watching Caliborn seethe in fury. Perfect. "really, I thought that much was obvious seeing as I'm the first person to touch your soul. Nice thang you got there by the way. Certainly tastes better than your attitude issue there. You should get that checked on. See a quack and lie back and preach all your mythological problems. Because when the end of the day comes," he chuckles again, starting to walk away. "i'm not just in your mind. You sought me out, and congratulations. You found me."

"Fuck off." he spat. Caliborn didn't need Dirk's ridicule, that was actually the last fucking thing he needed from the demon. What he needed was to rip his insides out one by one and celebrate by opening his skull with a stomp and a satisfying crack. He needed to get back to his shitty apartment and text his sister about what happened and have one of her fucktard angels help him out. But he was apparently owned.

Dirk looked over his shoulder from the end of the alley where he had left Caliborn. "oh and in the case that you start feeling hollow or empty, feel free to call me." He snickered- dropping a tab of paper on the ground. "its the only relief you'll ever get" He turned around again. "dont let me catch you hunting me again unless you're really sure that you want what happened tonight to happen again. i dont like uncertain pets." He walked off with a flourish, vanishing into the night. "later."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Dirk had vanished, Caliborn let himself slide to the ground, taking the paper and staring at it with eyes like motherfucking daggers. Fuck if he was gonna call him.


	5. Chapter 5

Holy fuck he needed to call that shitty fucking demon. He didn't know why, but it was such a terrible feeling of needing or craving or whatever. Caliborn didn't have a lot of patience or temper control, and that only made it worse as he practically writhed on his shitty bed in his equally shitty and messy flat that he got to get away from his even shittier rich mansion house he grew up in. He was just about to pull his hair out by the time he finally sucked it up and grabbed his cellphone, hardly having the concentration to dial the stupid number.

When Dirks phone finally rang, days later, he couldnt help the almost jubilant expression which occupied his lips. He smiled- pausing just before he actually flipped out his phone and slid the dial to answer the caller. It had been a chore of Dirks to not just appear at Caliborns doorstep again, but messing with him was just all too much fun. A little personal sacrifice went a long way with this human it seemed. It was probably already too much fro the fiery hunter. When he held the phone to his ear, his voice betrayed nothing of his excitement. Instead it sounded bored and way too smug. Which he was, he had won every battle now- and it probably made the other furious. Ha, talk about feisty. "Caliborn, I'm surprised you didn't call sooner, is your hand not good enough anymore?"

He automatically groaned in impatience. He was way past the point of tolerating witty banter and he really just needed the fucking ache to stop. It was torturous. "Tell me how to fix it, douchenozzle." Caliborn bluntly as he tried not to let it show how effected he actually was by it. Obviously the teen wasn't as good as Dirk at it.

Dirk had years of practice and a great tolerance for shitty banter. Witty be damned somewhere in between. "sorry to disappoint you, but the only cure is me.As if that's surprising." Dirk hummed, rolling the words on his tongue, the grin still visible at the edge of his mouth. Fucking with humans was a great occupation of his time. But eventually he'd relent some and probably appear in the doorway and pin the other down, but all in good time.

"You're lying." he accused harshly, throwing his head back and closed his eyes to try and keep in a scream of frustration. His way of handling irritability was to keep himself busy, but it wasn't like he could return to his little demon hunting station and get laughed at because he not only didn't kill the demon he was bragging about, but the demon had such a strong hold over him he was sure that he was behind him at every moment.

"am I though? look deep inside, Caliborn, examine your bright little soul as if your life depended on it. Realize now that its just a little flame. An insignificant spark that wont ever flare if you dont have the wood or extra tinder to ignite a flame. Tell me that you dont need me." Dirks voice drawled through the speaker, teasing him even more. .. While Dirk spoke, he blanched the activity he had been doing, dropping the bloody corpse to the hole in the ground without so much ceremony as would a breath of air deserved. He was much too occupied with the inebriating thought of seeing his little glass of wine again. A dainty little brew with a strong bouquet of flavor and fantastic attitude to boot.

Why the fuck did his voice alone just help slightly. Why was this actually working just a bit even. "I dont fucking need you." he growled, fingers tapping on the wood of his nightstand as he waited for another answer that wouldn't come. "I'm not some ball of fucking putty that you can manipulate so easily." Caliborn added before cursing under his breath and banging his head repeatedly on his headboard. It was so hard to fucking handle, oh god.

Dirks laughter rang through his phone, it wasnt even faked. it was a sound of success, of glee. "oh but Caliborn, you arent just a ball of putty. Youre a soft human. A puppet that will dance with the slightest twitch of my finger. Youre a blank wooden figure just waiting to be painted as whichever character I please. whatever I desire." Dirks shit eating grin is nearly audible. "and what is a puppet without strings? As youre finding out, youre nothing. You cant move without me. You need me. Why bother denying it?"

"Because humans have a shitty thing called pride." He huffed, slipping down from his sitting position to a lying back on his bed. He didn't want to admit shit but he knew he'd have to sooner or later if he didn't want to go batshit insane. Then again that didn't sound half bad, better than taking orders from a fucked up, piece of shit, blonde, douchebag demon. God he hated him so much and he wanted it to just stop.

Dirks phone clicked, fading out with more of his devious laughter. "Then get over your pride." Dirks voice piped up from Caliborns doorway, as he appeared from the thin air with the slight smell of sulfur. He crossed his arms across his chest, his smirk divulging nothing of what his pokerface contained. "Ive taken the first step, you take the rest. It'll be as easy as that. " Dirk purred, his voice easily could've been mistaken for having an angelic quality if it wasnt for his crystal clear intent of being an asshole.

"Fuck. You." he said between clenched teeth, feeling part of the ache lifted off of his shoulders. But not enough to get him to stop hating the fuck out of it. It was hard for Caliborn to try and fight the lust that Dirk had forced him into then, but now he was slowly hearing the voice in the back of his head get louder and saying 'god dammit just beg the fucking demon you asswipe' and he didn't like it. He didn't like anything, alright? He was still in his late teens and was no match for the demon before him. "Fucking hell." he groaned, trying to find the word. After a few more minutes of more torture he let out another frustrated yell. "Fucking please you useless sack of trash."

Dirk smirked, quirking an eyebrow at the humans plea- enjoying the fact that this time he really didnt need to do anything to have the teen beg for him.. One of these days he'd do it properly, on his knees preferably. But babysteps. Dirk could live with babysteps. "you kissed this sack of trash, you might need to reevaluate your choice partners." Dirk remarked, standing at the side of Caliborns bed, his hands looped in his pockets and the cocky grin not leaving his face. "and really, if you hate me so much, why do you keep asking to fuck me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Because you're an asshole, fuck." he huffed, closing his eyes as he ignored how completely stupid his answer was. He felt like he wasn't generally required to to actually make too much sense at the moment, just wanting to end. And he thought he was the sadist.

Dirks chuckle wasnt spiteful at all, he was just pleased. very pleased. His patience had seemed to be well placed in this case. besides, he could relish the frivolous anger of the other later. all in good time was his motto after all. The demon knelt slightly , making himself level with Caliborn, his eyes flashing with mischief behind his shades. With a grin on his lips, Dirk slips his hand up caliborns keg and arm, caresseing his face with just the tips if his fingers. "if you wanted it to cease for now, all you had to do was this" With Caliborns head tilted up, he grazed his lips over the others, sending another series of energy jolts in their kiss.. for now he wouldnt feed, just enjoy the taste and taunt this human afterwords.

His eyes followed Dirk's every movement, shuddering at just the slight touch. It drove him bat shit insane at how he could make him react so easily. He swallowed hard as he kept eerily still. Caliborn felt like he couldn't move, and he hardly wanted to. The moment their liped touched he felt relief, and he realised that it would come back in only a few days. He didn't want to rely on the stupid demon, ugh.

Dirk pushed Caliborn back some, down onto the bed as he deepened the intensity of the kiss, the hand cradling Caliborns face leaving his jaw to skirt his nails down caliborns neck and side, gripping his hip nonetoo gently. .. Dirk, on the otherhand, obviously had no affliction to coming back often. The human tasted good, and he felt like he was a re chargable battery, Caliborn his angsty little outlet. God, this was too much fun.

It was terrible that this time he had complete control of his body, yet this was still all too alluring. An idea popped into his head that Dirk had seduced him with his demon powers again, but he never felt the pull that made him lust for him. In fact, he still hated his guts. But that didn't mean he wasn't excellently hot. His hands went from his sides to on Dirk's chest, fighting whether or not he wanted to try and push away or if he wanted to grip hanfuls on the fabric. Caliborn decided neither at the moment, letting the demon grasp his hips.

Dirk hummed a little, urging Caliborns lips to part for him as he pushed the other back on the bed, moving lithely to straddle the teens legs. His lips moving expertly over Caliborn, his hands beginning to push up his shirt, pressing his nails into Caliborns hips and dragging them up in little red trails. Internally basking in the rise he was getting out of Caliborn even without his psychic lustful additives. Caliborn already tasted better.. damn if this is what he could get from just a week, Dirk was filled with anticipation of how the other would improve in a longer time.

God why was this so damn enjoyable. He slowly obliged to Dirk, parting his lips and knowing it to be a shitty idea. But then again, the demon said he wouldn't kill what was his. His eyes fluttered closed as the other continued to hover over him, moaning quietly when he felt his nails, arching his body slightly. He could... Give in this once.

Loving the reaction, Dirk dug his nails in more, drawing small beads of blood along the scratch marks which now lined Caliborns sides. He sat up some, detatching his lips from Caliborns for the shortest second it took to pull the others shirt off of him. Baring his chest to Dirks ministrations as they became increasingly more erotic and excessively on the edge of the line called Danger versus perfect risk-taking sex. Dirk moved his lips from Caliborns, sucking a little on his bottom lip before releasing it with a slight pop. The noise incredibly lewd, especially when followed by the delicate sucking noises that escaped between Dirks insistent mouth and Caliborns skin as he marked him over and over again across his neck and under his jawline. Marking him as Dirks.

His moans became increasingly louder, squirming as Dirk got the hint and clawedhim more harshly. His skin quickly started feeling raw, tingling in the best way as the blonde gave him no mercy. When he backed away and stripped his shirt off it crossed the teens mind that he was falling right into Dirk's shitty little demon trap, but hell, if this was how it was gonna be, he didn't mind one fucking bit.

Dirks expression grew mischievous again as one of his hands drifted lower- teasing the waistline of Caliborns pants with a curved talon- his jaw almost locking in Caliborns shoulder- tasting the life blood with every pulse. It was so hard to resist taking another taste, pulling another piece of soul off. Dirk so wanted to. But he didn't, instead settling for just feeling the energy of his soul- teasing the glow with his own deep spirit. Letting the tendrils wrap around the idea of it but never actually take it. Caressing it almost. Dirk traced deeper lines still into Caliborns stomach and chest, even his hips- flicking open the button of his jeans with a contented hum. Barely waiting for the humans reaction.He didn't seem to be just beating around the bush this time.. hahah


	7. Chapter 7

Crying out, Caliborn choked out a mewl and his fingers found themselves buried into the demons blonde locks. Again he felt Dirk go for his soul, clutching his hair tightly as his breath hitched. His heart was beating fast for two reasons now. He couldn't afford to have Dirk lose control because that meant his fucking death. Caliborn hardly noticed or cared when his jeans were tampered with, having a lot of other things distracting him.

But Dirk didn't take another piece, in fact the way he handled Caliborns soul was almost estrangedly with care. A compassion that seemed impossible coming from a demon. Dirk backed off, content to have merely basked in the light glow of Caliborns soul before he relented some.Pulling off of Caliborns shoulder and licking his lips- gently soothing the bite with kisses, his hands working Caliborns pants off of his hips now, his grin hidden against Caliborns skin.

Caliborn was surprised at how quickly Dirk could make his heart race, but it was even more surprising how quickly he could make him feel relaxed. Not exactly safe, but something like it. "Fuck.." he finally managed to gasp out instead of unitelligable yelps and groans mixed with various profanity. Even though he couldn't see the demons oh so mischievous smile meant nothing. He knew it was there. That shit eating grin that said 'im winning' and Caliborn hated losing games. It almost made him want to fight backm Almost.But honestly he needed to get fucking laid and there were not a lot of people around in London willing to ravage you like a demon would.

"you know thats an interesting sentiment" Dirk purrs, edging Caliborns jeans down his legs, his fingers leaving slight raised lines tingling down his thighs. Dirk lifts his head slightly, his eyes still hidden by his dark tinted shades, the glow refracting off of them- casting an orange red glow on his cheek bones. He grazed his fingers over Caliborns dick- only the fabric of his underpants between the pads of his fingers and him. "I could fuck you, this is true." He draws another tantalizing touch up Caliborn before withdrawing his hand- letting it rest at the slight dip of the humans stomach. "Or, I could just sit here and watch you writhe. After all, I've given you more than you need to fill the hole in your soul for now." He teased, nipping at caliborns ear after he whispered the words in probably one of the most pornographic tones anyone could manage.

"Or you could stop being such an asshole just once." He mumbled impatiently after a few more noises, twitching when his dick officially got involved. Caliborn knew that the only reason Dirk was so good at this was because he was a demon, every aspect of him was suppose to draw you in, his scent, his voice, god once he got going, Dirk drove him fucking crazy.

"Y'know, I could." Dirk palmed Caliborn, twisting his wrist slightly, he had no real obligation to do this now. All Caliborn had needed was a kiss. But waht could he say? He was indulgent. The demon drew a nail up Caliborns side, scratching his already raw skin again, following the gesture with a hand slipped into his boxers and cutting the covered bullshit. "or I wont" He mused, the possibility of him just stopping there evident in his manipulative voice.

He didn't care what he did or didn't need, all he cared about was how hard he'd become, still shivering at just the touch on his skin that ached. "I swear to god I will not stop until you are dead if you fucking stop right now." Caliborn said, purposefully mentioning god in the sentence. It was such an empty threat, but if Dirk really did try to leave him, his hunter gear was nearby...

It appeared that Dirks threat was only hollow words as well, however, when he proceeded to wrap his fingers around Caliborns base and pump him, careful not to scrape his dick with his claws. Scratching mght be ok, but he knew for a fact guys didnt like shredded dicks. He smirked and returned his lips to hover above caliborns. "your word before god doesnt mean shit, but by the end of this you'll be swearing by me instead. Something substantial, shortcake." Dirk purrs, twisting his wrist at the top of every stroke.

He bit his lip, relieved that Dirk wasn't serious. This was going to be his guilty pleasure. Quietly groaning he let out a short laugh. "Can't swear to you if the only name I know you by is 'douchebag'." Caliborn couldn't help but buck lightly into his palm, needing a lot more than an all too careful handjob.

Dirks smile increased and his expression twisted with satisfaction. "you can wait to find out so I'll tell you just before you moan my name" Dirk murmurs, squeezing him at his base again, picking up the pace, teasing the slit of caliborns head and playing the boy like a set of turntables. Dirk presses his lips back to Caliborns, dragging a nail from his neck down and around to Caliborns lower back. He lets his hand roam lower, feeling every part of Caliborn that he could, squeezing his ass and caressing him possessively. This human was his.exclusively... and it showed in his treatment of Caliborn. Touches placed perfectly rather than idle draws across his skin. It was fierce, and it was from hell.

Caliborn couldn't help but roll his eyes, pleased when Dirk stepped it up and making him moan. He gladly kissed back when the demon had returned, gasping and mewling while being felt up. Everything the blonde did was perfect, it felt perfect. God why dis demons have to be so fucking perfect.

Dirk hummed slightly, teasing Caliborns slit, using the beads of precum to lubricate his fingers as he jerked Caliborn off faster. He'd tease him some other time, right now, Dirk was showing mercy.. almost. He deepened the kiss further still, tracing Caliborns tongue with his own- tilting his head. Loving the taste of the human almost as much as the taste of his soul.

Caliborn groaned, eyes closing again. Mewling almost non-stop, trying not to make such fucking embarrassing noises. But fuck it, Dirk probably messed around with tons of people, hearing all their different moans as he fucked them. That was the whole point of demons after all, to seduce and feed. It kinds sounded like those shitty vampire movies.

It wasn't exactly the whole point of demons, most didnt seduce.. But most didnt realize that souls tasted so much better when the owners of them were in sheer esctasy. But Dirk had been with so many people. So many humans, countless times- and already he had been damn good at everything involving intimacy. This demonic thing was just a step above. And not having to mesmerize Caliborn gave him a great advantage as well- he could use the extra energy to push the kid to his peak faster. Dirk rocked his hand, varying pressures of his fingers to bring Caliborn close, easily. Dirk pulled away from the kiss with a lewd pop of their lips, instead drawing his lips close to Caliborns ear. "Dirk." He pumped his hand faster still. "Cry my name."

Shuddering, he continued to choke out moan after moan, feeling himself getting close all to quickly. As he writhed simply under Dirk's touch, he gasped for air when they finally broke the kiss. Biting his lip, he let out a gasping moan. "ahhn DIRK." He yelped out almost urgently as he came.

Dirk milked Caliborns orgasm for all it was worth, his grin unbearably smug. He pulled back, sitting on his knees over Caliborn- licking his hand, his eyes still trained on the other as he felt the rush of pushing a human to their peak. The pleasure of a human soul and the power in a name from the same pleasured lips was one of the greatest feelings. A quench for the hunger in both of them, though maybe not quite so literal for Caliborn as it was for Dirk.

**Author's Note:**

> and on we go.. (edit: I lost the cherubplay that this account was on, so this is discontinued till I can get the story back.)


End file.
